Spoiled
by ActaNonVerba123
Summary: No BDSM!


**Hey Guys. This is my second story, don't worry i will complete my first one but i really wanted to start this one.**

 **enjoy and i really hope you like it!**

 **please don't judge my characters yet- they are developing.**

 **I love you all and please enjoy!**

 **xoxo**

* * *

"Mr. Grey will see you know"

I smile brightly at his personal assistant who tells me that I can finally see him now. I hate being away from him. It's been four days since I last saw him and I am beyond myself to finally see my man. I literally ran through his office door and am greeted with his open arms waiting for me to run into them, which I gladly do.

"I missed you," I whisper painfully as tears make there way in my eyes.

"I missed you more princess" he smiles, kissing my forehead. "How's everything at home?"

"Same old, Mum hates Ana, Ana hates mum, Ray's super stressed. And I am in the middle of all this mess."

"At least you have me?" he pouts so adorably making my insides melt. God I love him.

I smile and put my arms around him pulling him close to me. "Which I thank god for every day. I love you"

"I love you more" he kisses my nose. His hands make there way to my ass, squeezing me tightly. I moan grinding myself into him. He is rock hard! "Fuck I love you. I need you baby"

I slowly grab his crotch and rub him up, down. His breathing escalates and he groans loud.

"When will you finally marry me? I am on pins and needles here, waiting for your answer" just like that all the romance evaporates though the room and all that is left is tension. I move away from his so I can see his face. "I can't wait anymore. I don't want to wait anymore. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you baby." He looks so angry and hurt. I hate seeing him like that.

"Don't you think I want that? Don't you think its hurting me to stay away from you? I love you so much. Yes is my answer, you know that. But I can't, not until Ana finds someone for her self"

"You getting married have nothing to do with Ana's fucking boring love life."

"Yes it does Elliot. Ana only talks to me, she only trusts me. She hates my mum and mum is horrible with Ana. If I leave…Ana will get alone. I can't leave my sister. She and Ray don't even talk much…she only has me. Baby you have to understand. You are my everything, please understand," I plead with tears in my eyes.

"Kate I do understand, I really do but you care about Ana way too much. More then how she cares about you. In fact I think she is jealous of you. She's pathetic, rude, spoiled, and a complete bitch. Where else you are the most beautiful person I know. She's jealous that you have a normal relationship with me where else she is going to die single." I cringe at his harsh words.

"El…I.."

"No I do understand, well I'm trying but she's wants you all to herself. She's holding you back. She's fucking holding you back from me…from our future" he sighs loudly as he is done shouting.

"Ray doesn't approve of us." I whisper quietly, shutting my eyes tightly as I am waiting for him to yell again. This is so not Elliot. He never yells are anymore, actually he doesn't even get angry.

He laughs, "You're lying"

I open my eyes one at a time.

"You're lying because Ray adores me to death."

I roll eyes and cross my arms in front of my body. "Whatever. But he supports my decision."

"What decision?"

"That I will only marry you once I get Ana some one"

"Babe that Girl is a bitch…"

"She's my sister"

"Step sister"

Stepsister? Yes she's my stepsister. When I was eight and Ana seven, my mom and Ray decided to get married. They fell in love. Ana's mom passed away one year before mom and Ray got married. She was in extreme denial and shock. Ray would say that she wouldn't move or eat. She was like a zombie. One day Ray meet my mom on the local bus and they clicked. My mom charmed Ray the minute he saw her. They dated for six months and finally Ray asked her to marry him. My mom was the perfect woman according to him, single mom, employed, beautiful and loving. He thought she would be the best person to be Ana's second hope- her mother. But things didn't work out, as they should have. Ana hated mum. They thought mum took away Ray from her and is trying to take her mothers place. On the other side, Mom just didn't like Ana at all. She was the odd child in our perfect new family. Ana kept distancing herself from the family and from Ray whom I blame mum for. She went alone, which ultimately changed her for the worst. One positive thing that happened was that Ana and I got sort of close. It was difficult but I didn't give up on her. I always wanted a sister so I would purposely follow Ana everywhere and force her to play with me. Then one day she did and I loved her from that day. I understand why she is the way she is. She is hurt…fully hurt. She doesn't trust anyone or anything.

"She's still family Elliot. I love her."

"I'm sorry baby, I know you do, but I love you too and I want you all to myself now" he says sweetly as he pulls me into his arms once again.

"So help me! Lets find some one special for your sister in law." My eyes sparkle as I say this.

He laughs once again, "Yeah right, so she can destroy my balls?"

"She won't, besides I wont let her."

"Promise?"

"Of course"

"Ok then I am in"

"Really?" I smile brightly hugging him with all my strength.

"For you anything"

My phone suddenly rings interrupting our little moment. We both see Ana's name flashing on the screen, making me laugh and Eliot groan. I pick up my phone and take a seat at the sofas in his office.

"Hey sis" I say smiling.

"Arrrghhh Kate I fucking hate your mom," my smile disappears as I realize she has been drinking.

"Ana, why are you drinking so fucking early?"

She giggles, "Because I can."

I sigh controlling my angry and disappointment. "You shouldn't be drinking Ana, for god sake do something with your life"

"Maybe I don't want to." she giggles again, "You sound like Ray and you know how much I hate hearing his lectures."

"Where are you?" I ask, picking up my things. I look up at Elliot, who is busying talking to his brother as well.

"I'm in my room…where else, I'm not that pretty to party some where in town" oh god not this again. Ana has horrible self-loathing problems. She is the most fucking gorgeous girl yet she doesn't see it. To be honest she is to die for. Her face and body is one in a kind. She is a goddess. But my lovely sister doesn't see that and I hate. She thinks all that guys are after me, yet Ana is what they want. But once you talk to her, well when people talk to her they move away from her. She is highly rude and…as Elliot says it a complete bitch.

"I'm coming home"

"Why? Go suck your boyfriends dick"

"Ana! Behave"

"Yea whatever. Fine come home, anyways I'm bored"

I kiss Elliot Bye and make my way back home. Mission finding her man starts tomorrow. I smile at the thought and text El.

 ****We will find someone- K****

 ****Hopefully, baby. I love you-E ****

 ****Some one who can tame her. I love you too- K****

 ****She needs taming for sure. I love you more- E****

I smile at my boyfriend's text and then at Ana. Yes she needs taming! We need to get her someone special and strict and I will not stop until I find someone.


End file.
